Ross Family Bonding
by TheTrueAmerican
Summary: Hey everyone! Thetrueamerican here, back with my second story which I belive is by far better than my first. I intend on continuing both stories do please give me feedback and review/PM! Tags: sex, fuck, lesbian, gay, rape, suck, cock, Jessie, Emma, Luke
1. A sex story

Ross family bonding

Hey guys TheTrueAmerican here back with my second story which I believe is by far better than my first. As always standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Jessie or Disney, just this story. Please rate and review and give me suggestions for future stories!

It was late at night and Emma Ross was on her computer as usual. Naked. Looking at pictures upon pictures of celebrity porn. As usual. Emma always got turned on seeing "fake" pictures of her mom posing naked. Her flawless skin and amazing ass always got Emma horny.

And here she was, staring right at those double D breasts once again, craving to have her mom's tounge between her legs eating out her teenage daughter. Emma's fingers were now franticly rubbing her pussy, desperate for an orgasm. "Oh yeah mom fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Emma quietly moaned. Finally she came all over her bed sheets. Satisfied enough to go to bed, she got under the blankets and fell asleep still naked and laying on her still warm juices. Emma fell into a deep sleep, so deep that she didn't hear Luke creep into her room with a camera. He was planning on pulling a prank on Emma and showing it to his friends. Luke carefully pulled of the blankets to reveal that Emma was fully naked. Luke did a double take, but then smiled. Change of plans. He pressed record on his camera and looked over his sexy sister's hot body. He got a great look at her still-developing C breasts and gaping pussy. He poked at her lightly to see her reaction and was glad there was none. Casually he locked the door and took off his underwear. Now right in front of Emma's face was a semi-erect 8" dick. "This is gonna be fun..." Luke thought. Still recording, he opened up Emma's mouth and slowly inched his boner into her blow hole. Luke moaned. It felt amazing. Slowly he began face fucking her, getting everything on his camera. He pulled out just before climax and came all over her tits. He considered wiping it up and getting the hell out of there, but he had come to far to turn back. Emma didn't even seem to realize there was an ocean of cum on her. Luke waited till he was hard again, then slowly pushed his dick into her pussy. And "surprise" Luke found out she wasn't a virgin. Her pussy was so hot and tight, Luke thought he would explode right there. He moved back and forth, and then started pussy fucking his teen sister. After a few seconds, Emma started to moan. Before long Emma was talking in her sleep. "Oh yeah mom, just like that, fuck me." Luke's mind was blown. This video just went from his best video to jack off to - to the best blackmail video of all time. His mind raced with how many things he could do with Emma as his pet sex slave. He reluctantly pulled out his dick just before cumming all over her pussy. He stayed there a minute to observe his handiwork. It still needed something. He opened her mouth again and put a lob of cum in it. There, perfect. Luke pulled on his boxers, went to his room, and fell asleep with the camera hidden under his bed. All while Emma was laying on her bed, drowning in cum with her legs spread. Then she opened her eyes and smiled, dripping cum off her cheeks.

(10 minutes ago)

Jessie was tired from another day having to deal with Zuri. Didn't the girl realize all this stress took away her time of getting laid by Morgan? It was the best employee bonus there was. It had to be kept a secret though because Jessie didn't want to ruin his rep. From hours 10pm to 3am Jessie was Morgan's private sex slave. No major bondage (sometimes) but she always wore a sexy maid's outfit that exposed and emphasized her boobs, pussy and ass while serving him. From upside down aerobic blow jobs to Morgan roughly giving her anal all night while playing video games, Jessie had done it all. And she loved every second of it. If she was lucky she would get gay banged by Christina and her endless collection of sex toys. Or if she was really lucky, both at the same time. Before the celebrity marriage, both Morgan and Christina agreed that they could both bang whoever they wanted. They still loved each other, but they used sex to their advantage as much as possible. Jessie was a perfect addition to the ross home, one look at her body and Christina hired her in a heartbeat. She was an amazing sex parter and great with the kids, what more can you ask for? But tonight Jessie was off the clock, and had nothing to do but use the security cameras in the apartment that she could look at through her computer. Master bedroom: Christina and Morgan going wild. She was almost sad that it wasn't her riding Jordan's 9" cock like a cowgirl. Kitchen: Bertram asleep on the table in his duckling pj's. No surprise there. Ravi's room: normal. Zuri's room: Zuri playing on her iPad. She was so grounded, but that could come later. Luke's room: Empty bed? Where was Luke? Next came Emma's room: Jessie gasped. What she saw amazed her. Luke was fucking a sleeping Emma's face like there was no tomorrow! She felt proud of the kid, and had it been any

other girl she would have just sat down and watched the fun. But this was Luke's sister for God's sake! Then again, Emma wasn't his biological sister, so whats the difference? Jessie looked down and realized she was subconsciously rubbing her tits and pussy. "What the fuck am I doing still dressed?" exclaimed Jessie as she practically tore off her V-neck and skirt. Full nude, she furiously masterbated to the erotic sight before her. Luke then came all over her tits and then started fucking her pussy. Before long, Luke orgasmed all over her. Jessie was so turned on she was close to an orgasm herself. Then Luke took a glob of his cum and put it in Emma's open mouth. It was so erotic that Jessie suddenly gushed out a stream of cum in an overwhelming orgasm. Still cuming, she saw Luke leave the bedroom leaving Emma in the glory of Luke's golden shower. What surprised her more was when Emma's eyes shot open and she smiled. "What a naughty girl," Jessie thought "I'll have to punish you tomorrow. Maybe your parents will help me too!" Jessie was getting exited thinking of the things she would do to Emma, only to look back at the screen and see Emma finger fucking herself using Luke's cum as a lube. Once she had her own orgasm, she wiped Luke's cum into her bed sheets as she did with her juices every night. Jessie figured weeks ago let the girl have her fun, so she never replaced the sheets. Any cum that didn't soak into the bed Emma got on her knees and lapped it up like a dog. Jessie moaned and had a second orgasm that night. She decided to learn from Emma. She got on all fours and lapped up her juices on the floor like a dog. It was so fun to do something so erotic that Jessie made a mental note to remember it. Finally Jessie went to her bed, took her favorite vibrating dildo and fell asleep with it going to work in her pussy.

20 min ago:

Zuri was on her Ipad like she usually was.

She was carefully watching the "hidden" security camera for the red recording light. Zuri had found out about the security cameras months ago, and realized that Jessie checked on her once a night. Once the camera went off though, she was free to to whatever she wanted. And tonight she waited until the red light went off to change from her stupid game to watching videos of black porn. Morgan and Christina had bought Zuri in Uganda from the sex slave market. Before she was adopted, Zuri was taught the art of deep throating and pussy licking by her masters. Zuri grew up a slave and lost her virginity at age six by a gang of slave traders. She learned how to pleasure her masters and grew up to love sex and being a worthless fuck slave. Then when Morgan and Christina bought her, she lost all the cock and pussy in her life and played as the role of an innocent little girl. Other than her adoptive parents, the only pleasure she ever got was from her fingers and her moms toys. The only true benefits she ever got was that she was rich. Using her new wealth she bought a bottle of pills that supposedly made your boobs bigger. She opened the cap and took every pill in the bottle. Unfortunately she was out cold for a week but when she came to she was naked in a hospital and her boobs were as big as her head! Easily D if not DD. Not only that but she saw Christina Between her legs eating out her exposed pussy with the doctor fucking her doggy style. Afterwards she gave the doctor a blow job while Christina licked her asshole relentlessly. Then Zuri was inclined to give him a titty fuck with her brand new boobs. As Zuri gave the doctor an amazing tit fuck, Christina started to passionately make out with Zuri while tweaking her nipples and rubbing her pussy. Zuri reveled in the combination of her shit, saliva and Christina's spit. After the fuck session, Christina drove horny Zuri home, as proud as an adoptive mother could be. And tonight she was as horny as fuck, so Zuri took one of her mom's toys, a huge vibrating black dildo Zuri had affectionally named "Jack the Ripper". As she watched the videos with Jack going to work in her pussy, she was flooded with memories of Uganda. Oh, the cocks that had once filled her, from drug lords to local men with deep pockets, Zuri had fucked them all. She was raised to the reality that this was all normal, that every girl her age was a sex slave. But living in America showed her how other little girls lived, and what was really going on in her home country. And as she fell asleep, she dreamed of all the fun she had once had, only to realize how far down the rabbit hole went. And how all she wanted to do was go even further.

Next morning:

Jessie woke up relaxed and refreshed, the dildo still vibrating away. She looked down and saw a puddle of cum due to the multiple orgasms overnight. Jessie once again got on all fours and lapped up all of her juices. Then she got dressed in a revealing T-shirt and skirt and got the kids ready for school. She specifically didn't wake Emma up until after the other 3 kids left for school. Jessie took off her T-shirt, revealing her natural D boobs in their full glory, and proceeded to wake up Emma, still covered in cum and fully nude. Emma screamed shortly and was trying to piece together why Jessie was topless on her juices-soaked bed and her being fully naked. Before she had a chance to think, Jessie said "Emma, I saw you let Luke fuck you last night, and you masterbating with his cum. So unless you want to go to jail for the rest of your life," Jessie took off her skirt, "Then you will eat me out like your life depends on it." Emma was astounded. Jessie had never made a move on her before, and now she was demanding that she eat her pussy? Slowly, Emma laid Jessie down on the bed, spread her legs, and began to suck on Jessie's clit. Jessie moaned with ecstasy and started to massage her tits while Emma sucked her. Then Emma licked Jessie's sweet spot, and Jessie screamed. Emma focused on that point, masterfully using her tongue every way possible to make Jessie go crazy. After a few minutes Jessie shouted "Im cumming!" And shot a huge load strait into Emma's face. Emma licked Jessie clean and then ate Jessie's cum off her face. "That was fun! Can we do that again sometime?" "Mmhhm" was all that Jessie could make out after such a huge orgasm. Jessie and Emma fucked all day using Christina's toys and every sex position until they eventually fell asleep scissoring.

The next day:

Jessie woke up for the second day in a row in a pool of cum. She saw that Emma was still asleep so she walked full nude to Christina's room. She opened the door and found Christina legs spread masterbating on the bed with a sleeping Morgan next to her. She looked up and smiled "Oh hey Jessie, care to finish me off?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Said Jessie as she got on her knees and licked Cristina's clit. After a few minutes of professional pussy licking, Cristina came all over Jessie's face and all over the floor. Jessie one more got on all fours and lapped up the cum like a dog. "Where did you learn to do that?" Christina asked.

"From your slut daughter Emma, which is why I'm here in the first place." Jessie replied. "I thing its about time she got proper training on how to be a true slut."

"I like your thinking Jessie, but keep it on the down low until the big day." Said Christina. They spent the rest of the day planning Emma's initiation in the time they weren't fucking and making each other cum.

Same morning:

Luke woke up refreshed and exited. Today was the day that he was finally going to use that tape against Emma. He walked into her room where he saw her to his delight naked in a pool of cum. He put a sock in her mouth and then bitch slapped her in the face hard. Emma woke up instantly and yelped in pain but the sock muffled the noise. Emma took the sock out of he mouth "LUKE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Emma then realized she was naked and pulled the covers up over her tits and pussy. "I'd be nicer to me if I were you". Luke smirked.

" Why in hell would I be nice to you?" Emma yelled.

"Because of this..." Luke held up a brand new dvd. He put the dvd in Emma's computer and Emma watched the whole night unfold from Luke's camera's perspective. Emma was in shock and also a little turned on by what she saw. She was asleep in the beginning and had no idea about what had happened. But Emma was afraid about what Luke was trying to use the footage for. "Emma I realize that showing this to mom would be worthless, she'd probably be turned on if anything. But how would the press react to two celebrity kids having incest? Emma then felt a wave of fear "I'll do anything you want just please don't do anything with that disc" Emma pleaded.

"Anything I want? Are you sure?" Luke smirked. Emma nodded. "Well then" Luke said "why don't you start with dropping that blanket." Emma reluctantly complied, letting the blanket fall and revealing her womanly parts. Luke reached out and started playing with Emma's breasts and pussy. Slowly, Luke closed the gap between him and Emma, pulling their lips together in a very passionate french kiss. Luke then took off all his cloths and dimmed the lights, then laid down on the bed and resumed the kiss. After a few minutes Luke got on top of Emma and slowly entered her pussy. He then started going in and out as Emma moaned between kisses. Luke went faster, bringing louder moans from Emma as she had an orgasm. She and Luke looked at each other with the eyes of married lovers. Luke then said "Now hows about you act like a real slut." Emma's demeanor changed instantly, as her eyes changed from love to a look of hunger and lust. Luke fucked Emma doggie style until she orgasmed. "From now until I decide that you're done, whenever were alone and I give you a command, I want you to refer to me as master. Do you understand?"

"I understand master." Emma said.

Luke then ordered Emma to go into the kitchen nude, then take a banana, peal it, then stuff the whole thing up her pussy and come back. "Yes master" Emma replied and came back a few minutes later. Luke then laid her on the bed with her legs spread. "This is a test, my mouth will be at your pussy and I will lick you to make the banana come out. You must control your muscles to make sure that the banana stays in you during me licking. If I eat the whole banana then you will be punished. Do you understand?" "I understand master" Emma replied. Luke bent down and started to lick her clit. Instantly almost half the banana came out. Emma frowned and concentrated while Luke ate the cum soaked banana. Luke licked her again and this time only a small amount came out. Luke then started sucking on her clit, and little by little the whole banana came out. "How unfortunate" Luke said. Luke then brought Emma into his room and commanded her to deepthroat his cock for the rest of the day while he played video games. Luke then put on his microphone and started playing COD and Halo online with randoms while Emma sucked his cock. Emma felt so sluty when Luke made her say what she was doing over the mic and had her talk dirty to the other players. And she did it all night long. By the time they both fell asleep Emma was absolutely plastered and drowning in cum. And then Jessie walked in, took a few pictures, and went to bed.


	2. Good morning

A/N: welcome to chapter 2! Im so sorry its been so long, I went on a two week long vacation and couldn't get any work done :( but now im back in the game and will work my hardest to keep updating. Every chapter will have 2 to 3 pairings, so as always RATE AND REVIEW. Add any pairings or kinky suggestions in the comments section, and feel free to private message me for special requests. Special shout out to torigagged for being my first big supporter, thanks man. Anyway, enjoy the story, and be sure not to cream in your pants to much ;).

The next morning Jessie got up early as she did most weekdays to get the kids ready for school. Only this day was a little different, considering the two teen siblings covered in cum in Luke's room. Emma and Luke were sound asleep with their naked bodies pressed heavily against each other. Jessie paused in the doorway, admiring the scene of absolute lust before her. She then left the room without a word, and went to go wake up Ravi and Zuri. Jessie woke up Ravi no problem, Zuri on the other hand couldn't wake up to save her life. Jessie got Ravi ready as usual and sent him off to school, then went back to check on Zuri. Still sound asleep, Jessie proceeded to carefully remove Zuri's pajama pants, and as expected she wasn't wearing any panties. Jessie smiled and spread Zuri's legs, inserting one finger in her clit. Zuri moaned in her sleep, instinctively rubbing her pussy while Jessie fingered her. Jessie then moved her face inches away from Zuri's open mouth just before locking lips with her. But instead of a kiss, Jessie simply let her saliva pour down into Zuri's waiting mouth. Jessie also added more digits in Zuri's pussy while finger fucking her. It didn't take long for Zuri to start gagging, and woke up with a jolt, followed by a subsequent orgasm. Jessie chuckled at Zuri's reaction, especially after removing her cum soaked fingers from her pussy and shoving them down Zuri's throat. "That's what you get for sleeping late bitch, now bend over. And don't you dare swallow" Jessie commanded. Zuri complied without hesitation, even with the combination of her cum and Jessie's spit filling her mouth. Jessie then retrieved a flyswatter from a drawer under Zuri's bedside, and began spanking Zuri's ass relentlessly. After a few smacks Zuri's skin began to redden and her eyes watered. After about 25 spanks Jessie paused, only to remove all her clothing except her garter belt. She then forcefully took off Zuri's top, leaving her completely naked. Jessie took a few seconds to lick Zuri's huge tits while she removed her garter belt. Jessie then sat Zuri down in a chair and straddled her waist, her inner thighs pressing against Zuri's boobs. Jessie aimed Zuri's head downward and said "spit". Zuri immediately spat out all the bodily fluid that had been stuffing her mouth all over her own breasts and Jessie's snatch. Finally able to speak, all Zuri could make out was "Thank you mistress". "Finally our little slut has learned how to behave. Now for your punishment, clean up all this" Jessie said referring to the cum Zuri had just spit out. Zuri then began sucking and licking her own nipples dry, then began working on Jessie's clit. Jessie moaned loudly, Zuri was trained well and licked pussy like a pro. Fuck, Jessie would have bet Zuri was better than most pornstars. As Jessie started moaning louder, Zuri doubled her efforts, making Jessie scream with pleasure. While Zuri continued fucking Jessie's brains out, Jessie fell flat on the bed in pure bliss. After a while Jessie had an exploding orgasm all over Zuri's face and tits, before going into orgasmic shock, lost in ecstasy and unmoving on the bed. "Call me a bitch, will ya?" mocked Zuri to a completely inattentive Jessie. Zuri smiled, then took the flyswatter from earlier and smacked Jessie across the face, leaving a mark. Satisfied from no reaction, Zuri proceeded to shove the stick end of the flyswatter all the was up Jessie's asshole. With still no reaction, Zuri removed the shit coated handle and licked it lightly, prior to sticking the whole thing down Jessie's throat. It was a good thing that Jessie had absolutely zero gag reflex, as it allowed her to deep throat the entire handle. In her subconscious, Jessie realized there was some object with a familiar taste in her mouth, but her state of absolute bliss and ecstasy rendered all logical thought nonexistent. Zuri, satisfied, left the room naked with Jessie's cum still dripping down her face and tits. She walked to the elevator wondering who else was in need of a good time. Maybe she would just look for the first pedophile she saw, or maybe blow Tony in the lobby. Either way, Zuri knew that she looked so fucking sexy with her glistening titties, it wouldn't take but a please before she had more cum in its place.

Luke woke up that morning to his alarm clock feeling incredibly lightheaded. As he looked at his surroundings he was astounded to see his sleeping sister naked and covered in cum, along with his member deep in her throat. Suddenly his brain clicked, as he remembered the amazing night he had shared with Emma yesterday. Amazed that Jessie hadn't yet come to wake them up for school, he quickly started to wake up Emma. "What's wrong Master?" a groggy Emma asked to be woken up so suddenly. Luke simply jerked her head towards his alarm clock which read 6:32. Emma let out a slight shriek, now fully awake, and impulsively started getting dressed. Luke just smiled as he took Emma's top off and showed her all the cum that had already stained it. "Emma, why don't we take a shower?" Asked Luke, thinking quickly and taking advantage of his current situation. Emma smiled and laughed "Sure thing Master, sounds fun". Luke then led his ditzy sister to his personal shower, where he turned on the warm water as he started lathering Emma's tits and pussy. Luke enjoyed watching her squirm in his hands, her knees almost buckling from the pleasure and water running down her body. Luke let the water wash away the soap on Emma's breasts, before putting one in his mouth, twirling his tongue around her hard nipple. Emma couldn't stand any longer, and almost fell trying to sit on a shower chair. Luke smiled and motioned for Emma to spread her legs. "Yes Master" Emma replied and spread her legs without hesitation to a point where she was almost in a full split. Luke, now having full access to his sister's pussy, slowly placed three of his fingers deep inside her. Emma moaned in excitement, gyrating her crotch on Luke's hand. Luke smiled, clearly enjoying how willing his sister was to be a slut. After a while of rocking on Luke's fingers, Emma was approaching climax when suddenly Luke pulled out. Emma was just about to protest when Luke then shoved his rock hard cock in her pussy, using the lathering shampoo as lube. Emma screamed while Luke moaned in pleasure. "Oh yeah Luke, fuck me, fuck me harder, fuck me like your little cunt!" screamed Emma. Luke happily obliged, shoving his cock deeper into his older sister. Emma screamed louder, and Luke was amazed that Jessie hadn't heard them, but was to lost in pleasure to care. Emma was rapidly approaching climax, writhing and moaning so loud that Luke almost came right there and then. But he held out long enough so Emma had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Emma immediately slammed her luscious lips against Luke's in an incredibly violent and heated make out session. As their tongues battled for dominance, all of a sudden they both felt a freezing chill. Luke realized that they had run out their water heater, laughing his head off while Emma screamed in surprise. Emma then realized what was going on and laughed with Luke, enjoying the irony in it all. They both stepped out of the shower, only to have Luke press Emma up to the wall and continue to make out with her. Emma smiled and reluctantly ended the make out, reasoning that they both needed to get ready for school. Luke agreed, and they both started to get dressed. Luke noticed Emma was putting on some deep blue lace panties, but stopped her and handed her a bright red garter belt. "Ooh sexy" Emma said with a deviant grin. "Only for the best" Luke replied. They then went to the elevator and took their limo to school, but not without Luke nibbling Emma's ear the whole way there.


	3. Best job ever

Hey guys TheTrueAmerican here back with another update to the story. I had a lot of downtime this week, and was able to finish this story rather quickly. But as the school year approaches, I wont have as much time to write all these great Ideas you guys have had. I already have a great suggestion for chapter four, but respond quick If you possibly want your ideas in chapter 5 or 6. As always RATE AND REVIEW, if your idea is sexy enough to be chosen, I will certainly give you a shout out! Enjoy!

As Jessie started to regain consciousness, the first sense that hit her was a sharp pain on her cheek and the inside of her asshole. The second being the incredible feeling in her clit. Jessie moaned in pain and pleasure, and heard a giggle a few feet away. Startled, Jessie immediately jumped at attention, making her naked tits jiggle lightly. There on the end of the bed stood Christina, topless and wearing an impressive strap on dildo. In her hand was the flyswatter Jessie remembered using on Zuri. She then realized she was in the master bedroom. Jessie was entranced as Christina stuck out her long tongue and licked the entire shaft. "Mmm You're so good Jessie, I need to taste you more often" Christina said seductively. Jessie then stood up eye level with Christina and pressed her lips passionately against her lover's. Christina happily returned the kiss, driving her tongue deep into Jessie's mouth. Jessie removed any space between them and pressed their naked bodies together, Christina's plastic cock resting on Jessie's flat stomach. They both loved the feeling of their big, luscious tits pressing against each other. Jessie raised one of her legs in the air in almost full split and hooked it behind Christina. Christina closed her eyes and continued the loving make out session for a while. Then she laid Jessie on the bed and put her 9" cock between Jessie's tits. Jessie pressed her golden globes together, simulating a good titty fuck. Christina seemed amused and Jessie took the tip of the strap on in her mouth and started licking and sucking. "That's right, make it nice and wet you fucking whore" said Christina. Jessie changed position and started deepthroating the plastic dick. As Jessie sucked hard and fast, Christina slowly ran her fingers through Jessie's long red hair. Suddenly she grabed a large lock and pulled back hard, shoving Jessie head further down her cock. Then Christina tugged Jessie's hair forward, pulling her face off the strap on. Christina could make out a single tear on Jessie's cheek, just before slamming her lips against Jessie's in another heated make out session. Christina positioned herself so her cock was just outside Jessie's cunt. Without warning, Christina spread Jessie's legs and shoved her lubricated dick strait ip Jessie's pussy. Jessie screamed in intense pain and pleasure. But screams turned to moans as Christina fucked her and sucked on her big tits. God, Jessie loved being fucked by her. Christina fucked with a purpose and passion she had never experienced with another lover. She was an animal, acting out of primal instinct and ferocity. She hungered for pleasure as a starving animal hungers food. And it was that need that empowered her thrusting, sending her cock deeper and harder into Jessie. Jessie could feel all nine inches pounding her pussy, and at a rate that put some of her vibrators to shame. Jessie could only moan in pleasure as Christina continued fucking her and tweaking Jessie's nipples with her tongue. Jessie finally reached climax and had an exploding orgasm. "Well isn't this a pretty sight" said a voice from the doorway. Both women screamed momentarily before realizing that the voice was in fact Morgan, Naked and fully hard, sporting his 8". Jessie and Christina were entranced by Morgan's cock, and just to tease them Morgan light swung it side to side like a grandfather clock. "I CALL IT" both Jessie and Christina said in unison. "Ladies, please, there's enough Morgan to go around!" Morgan said with a big smirk on his face. "Besides, it looks like you two are having fun without me, so maybe I should just..." "Double stuff me" Jessie said, cutting him off. "I want you both to fuck my brains out!". "Very naughty Jessie, but first things first". Morgan walked up between them, holding his hard cock in front of their faces. As if on cue, Christina sucked his cock while Jessie licked his balls. As they were doing so, Christina removed the strap on from Jessie's pussy and took it off, finally revealing her glorious shaven pussy. Morgan was in heaven, God damn his wife was a good blow. And Jessie sucking and licking his balls made him moan loudly. Hearing his moans made both girls giggle, and listening to his somewhat ditzy lovers only brought Morgan closer to climax. Then Jessie got an idea, and started finger fucking Christina. Christina moaned as much as she could with a huge cock down her throat. The then returned the favor, and finger fucked Jessie hard. After five minutes of being double blown, Morgan was ready to cum. "Oh man I'm close" Morgan said between pants and moans. Both women stopped sucking his dick and balls and stuck their tongues out. Then Christina locked her tongue with Jessie's and started swirling around it. As Christina make out with Jessie she jacked off Morgan simultaneously. The fantastic handjob plus the sight of his wife and nanny making out and fingering each other made Morgan cum right there and then. And he came long and hard, several shots hit the girls intertwined tongues, as well as down their mouths and all over Jessie's tits. Christina licked her lips and proceeded to lick off all the cum on Jessie's tits, focusing her tongue on her sensitive aureolas. All of this made Morgan instantly hard again. Jessie moaned in pleasure until Morgan chimed in "Didn't someone ask for something a few minutes ago?". Jessie both loved and hated the way Morgan could be so casual and sarcastic about sex. Christina smiled and got back in her strap on, while Morgan positioned his lubricated dick right below Jessie's pretty pink little asshole. As Christina slid her plastic dick Jessie's pussy, Morgan shoved his cock strait up her ass, causing Jessie to scream in pain and pleasure. As the celebrity coupled found a rhythm of double penetrating their nanny, things started getting more heated. "Oh you like that bitch? You like me fucking your pussy slut? Like having a big plastic cock shoved up your little cunt huh? I want you to beg, I want you to fucking beg for it you fucking whore!" Christina said tauntingly. "Oh god mistress please fuck this worthless fucking slut, Im unworthy of your big cock. Please fuck this hopeless cunt of a fuck slave mistress, Im begging you please fuck your bitch harder mistress!" screamed Jessie. Christina complied, and fucked Jessie with renewed vigor, and also started sucking on Jessie's big round tits. "God damn your ass is tight!" Morgan said between pants and moans "You really need to masterbate more". "Yes master I will master please fuck my ass harder master!" screamed Jessie. She was in sex heaven, and finally passed out after her fifth or sixth orgasm. Afterwards, Morgan and Christina laid Jessie on the bed to sleep in bliss. Christina decided it was time for her husband to get blown for the second time. She got on her knees and took Morgan's shit coated cock deep down her throat. The taste of Jessie's shit on her tongue was entrancing, and it only made her take Morgan deeper. Then Christina got on her elbows and knees and lapped at the pool of Jessie's cum while Morgan fucked her pussy from behind. "Oh yeah baby, just like that, pound my pussy harder!" yelled Christina. Morgan smiled and happily complied, fucking his wife mercilessly as she screamed for him to go faster. Morgan then reached for his discarded belt and tied Christina's hands behind her back. He also went to their private closet and got two more belts as well as a scarlet garter belt with matching fishnet stockings. He put them on Cristina and marveled about how stunning she looked. Once again, he put her on the bed and tied both legs to the bedposts, making Christina do a full split. The fact that it was a king sized bed meant that Christina was forced to center herself, now laying on top of Jessie's body with her face directly between Jessie's tits. Christina was so wet with anticipation, waiting for her husband to dominate her. Funny thing though, Morgan loved to be the world's biggest tease. "Ok big boy, what are you gonna do to me?" Christina asked innocently. "Actually..." Morgan began "the studio called and I need to go, bye honey!" He said as he started getting dressed. "Wait, WHAT?" Christina shrieked. "You fucking bastard get me out of here" she said as she futilely squirmed against her restraints. "Bye sweet cheeks have fun for the next few hours!" Morgan said with the biggest smirk on his face as he walked out the door. "Morgan! MORGAN!?" Christina yelled. Eventually she realized he wasn't coming back, all she could do was stare at the glorious melons in front of her.


	4. The dominatrix

(PLEASE READ)

Hello again everyone, TheTrueAmerican here, back with what may be the last chapter of this series. So far I haven't got much feedback or support on the last chapter, so please if you want this story to continue please leave a comment, anything helps. I would appreciate suggestions or ideas for future stories, as well as private messages for special requests. And if you haven't already, please read my other story (which I do plan on continuing). As for shout outs, I would like to thank Jumpy Me, as well as several guests for ideas on this chapter. Hope to hear from you all soon!

Luke's school day was going on normally, which was exactly the problem. He couldn't concentrate on anything besides his gorgeous sister's body. After four class periods of mind-numbing boredom, he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. He was planning on jacking off to pictures of Emma posing nude on his phone. But halfway through though the hall, Luke heard footsteps following him. He thought nothing of it as he continued walking, until all of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and put a wet rag over his face. As Luke started hyperventilating, he started feeling sleepy, more and more so until he simply hit the floor out cold. But before he lost consciousness, all he could hear was a chilling maniacal laugh. When he finally came to, Luke quickly realized he was chloroformed. He also realized he was naked and handcuffed to a toilet in one of the stalls of the restroom. All of a sudden, Luke almost jumped sky high as he felt fingers crawling up his spine. "Hello Lukie Pookie" said a voice from behind him. Luke, almost to scared to look, turned and saw Creepy Connie, topless wearing a strap on and fishnet stockings. "You like the girls Luke? They're as firm as ever" Connie said squeezing her impressive tits. "If you want them, just ask" "Please, just let me go" Luke begged. "Wrong answer" Connie said as she put a ball gag around Luke's mouth. Luke tried to scream but it only came out as muffled whispers. "Don't be afraid Lukie, not yet. I will make you love me" she said as she got on her knees and started giving Luke a blow job. Luke started moaning at first, then remembered who was blowing him and feared for his life again. "Mmm delicious..." Connie said, "I can't wait to taste you every day when we're married" Luke started crying. "I love your cock Luke. Maybe I should cut if off and bring it home, after you get me pregnant of course" Luke wanted to die right then. "But first enjoy MY cock, handsome" Connie said as she forcefully shoved her strap on straight up Luke's ass. Luke screamed in agony and pain, but the ball gag made his cries futile. Luke had never been anal fucked before, and Connie used no lubrication other than her saliva, so there was minimal bleeding. Luke was begging for mercy and forgiveness while the dominatrix fucked his ass raw. Connie suddenly pulled out, took off the strap on, and sucked on it long and hard while Luke watched. Connie moaned as she sucked Luke's shit clean off the dildo. Then Connie flipped Luke around so his dick was facing her. "Mmm if you don't like it then why are you so hard?" Connie asked licking her lips to Luke's boner. Luke may have been scared for his life, but the fear only made his blood pump faster. Luke held back tears as Connie proceeded to straddle him, her tight walls pulsating around his cock. "I've been saving this for you Luke. I broke my hymen masterbating to you, but you're my first real cock" Connie said between moans. Luke closed his eyes and cringed, praying this would be over soon. Connie fucked him long and hard until finally he came deep in her pussy. "Aaaaahhhh!" Connie screamed as she had a huge orgasm. Satisfied, she finally got off of Luke's throbbing cock and unlocked his handcuffs. As Luke was curled up shivering in the corner, Connie threw his clothes back to him. "Have fun Lukie, and if the tests aren't positive, I'll be back for more!" Connie said as she put back on her strap on. She then walked out of the girl's room topless, getting wide eyes from passing students. Luckily there were no teachers on the way to a side entrance of the building. Once there Connie made her way to a lone car and got in. "Hello mother, take me home, I need those pregnancy tests now" Connie said to the woman beside her. "Yes mistress" her mother said in a monotone voice, and started driving. Connie would always be in debt to that library book on hypnosis she had used to control her mother all those years ago. She was sad that she couldn't use it on Luke, but he would never cooperate. Good thing her mother believed it was a simple science experiment. Meanwhile Luke was curled up on the girl's bathroom floor processing what just happened.

After waking up in Christina's bed, Jessie realized her nipples were very erect and wet. She looked up to see Christina sucking her tits. "Oh thank god, hey Jessie do you mind helping me out here?" Christina begged referring to the restraints holding her there. Jessie started giggling. "Morgan I assume?" Jessie said jokingly. Jessie started to remove her restraints but paused, seeing opportunity. "You know..." Jessie started, "I could just leave you here". "Please Jessie I'll do anything you want, I've been here for hours and I need to be fucked, I need my toys!" Christina pleaded. "Ok, I want a raise and a personal show whenever I want where you have to do whatever I want" Jessie taunted. Christina nodded and Jessie unbound her. "Thanks Jessie, I owe you one" Christina said. "You owe me as many as I want" Jessie replied as she pecked Christina on the lips. "In fact, I want one right now". Christina sexily walked to the nearest stripper pole and flaunted herself for Jessie. Jessie simply sat down to enjoy the view, legs spread to give Christina something to desire. Christina locked eyes with Jessie's gaping pussy as she worked the pole like a pro. "Stop" Jessie commanded, "get over here and finger me". Christina walked over to Jessie and put four fingers deep in her pussy. As she was doing so, Jessie suddenly smacked her tits hard, making Christina jump. "Did I say to stop bitch? You have to do whatever I say, so get over here, finger me, and count when I smack your tits!" Christina eagerly resumed finger fucking Jessie, and barely flinched as the next smack came. "One mistress". Again. "Two mistress". Jessie finally came all over Christina's hands at around fifty. By that time Christina's tits were red, swollen, and super sensitive. "There, now you're ready" Jessie panted as she began sucking Christina's sensitive breasts. Christina screamed out in pain and pleasure, and came hard after a few minutes. Jessie smiled as she left a helpless Christina on the floor. She then walked to her room, pot on a loose T shirt and thong, and laid in bed thinking of what to do with the rest of the day. After a few hours of randomness on her Ipad, Jessie's cell phone started to ring. The caller ID said Shaylee Michaels, the movie star Jessie had once been a stunt double for. Jessie got a devious grin and answered innocently "Hello?". "Hey Jessie its Shaylee, Im in town for the week and was wondering If I could come see you guys?". "Absolutely" Jessie replied, already forming a plan to seduce the hot movie star. "Can you come to the penthouse in an hour?" Jessie asked. "Sure thing! See you soon bestie!" Shaylee said sweetly. Jessie was beyond exited, she had wanted to have sex with Shaylee since the moment they met. Jessie then went and told Christina the plan. "Wait, Shaylee Michaels?" Christina asked. "Morgan worked with her once, said she was the only movie star who wouldn't sleep with him. Seducing that girl will be difficult". Jessie was confident. "I learned from the best" Jessie said. "And I'll take it slow, make her want me". Cristina smiled and proceeded to make out with Jessie. Jessie returned the kiss momentarily then broke away to prepare for Shaylee's arrival. She put on the sexiest outfit she could find that was still acceptable for a fun evening get together. A tight scarlet tank top that prominently showed her cleavage, as well as tight mini skirt and no underwear. Just as she was finishing up, Jessie heard the doorbell ring. Jessie greeted Shaylee with a warm hug unsuspiciously feeling down her back. They made small talk but then Jessie recommended they watch a movie together in her room. Shaylee looked at Jessie and smiled, and it took all of Jessie's willpower not to make out with the smoking brunette. Jessie led Shaylee up the long staircase and noticed how much Shaylee's boobs bounced with every step. When they got to her room Jessie loaded up a romantic movie with a lesbian scene. As they laid on the bed together, Jessie snuggled up next to Shaylee during the most romantic scenes. When the lesbian scene began, Jessie couldn't help but notice Shaylee's eyes were glued to the naked tits of the beautiful women on screen. Shaylee then snuggled up even closer to Jessie to the point where their breasts were pressing against each other. Jessie looked at Shaylee, and lightly turned Shaylee's head towards hers. As their eyes met, Jessie slowly closed the distance as she kissed Shaylee. After a brief moment Shaylee pulled away. "No, no we can't do this, we can't..." Shaylee said as Jessie went in for another kiss. "FUCK IT IM HORNY!" Shaylee said as she vigorously made out with Jessie. Shaylee practically tore off her outfit leaving her in her black lace bra and thong. "Ooo sexy" Jessie said as Shaylee posed in her underwear. Shaylee then pulled off Jessie's tank top to reveal her naked breasts. "Not so bad yourself" Shaylee said with a sexy smile as she began sucking on Jessie's tits. Jessie moaned as she reached behind Shaylee to unhook her bra. Shaylee's breasts swung out of the bra's restraints as Jessie removed her mini skirt. Shaylee stared in awe at Jessie's nude body as she removed her thong, her breasts jiggling with every slight movement. As their naked bodies pressed against each other, Shaylee began to passionately make out with Jessie. Then Jessie went and got Christina's strap on from earlier, and Shaylee went awestruck at the sight of Jessie's huge cock. Jessie laid on the bed as Shaylee straddled her, the huge strap on slowly sliding into her. Jessie then started fucking Sheylee, her boobs bouncing with every thrust. Shaylee started moaning loudly, and Jessie only fucked her harder and faster. Eventually Shaylee screamed and had an exploding orgasm, before falling on top of Jessie with their faces inches apart. "I love you Jessie" Shaylee said as she looked deep into her lover's eyes. Jessie replied by pressing her lips passionately against Shaylee's as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Parental love

(PLEASE READ)

Hello once again everyone! TheTrueAmerican here with a very special chapter in this series. In chapter four, I said it would possibly be the last chapter in the series because of how the story was decreasing in popularity. Well the response I got was overwhelming, several PM's and comments of supporters wanting me to continue this story. It moves me that I have such a supportive fanbase out there, and I want to thank everyone for supporting me! But I got thinking: what if the series really did end? So I put out an intro to a new series a plan on doing in the near future for Good Luck Charlie. And just because I'm doing a new series does not mean this one wont be continuing. I plan on both series going strong, but I need loads of inspiration for my Good Luck Charlie series. So, for this chapter, I want EVERY SINGLE VIEWER to go to my new story, One Happy Family, and post a comment with every pairing or kinky suggestion you can think of! If your suggestion is featured in a chapter, you know your name will be featured in a special shoutout! As for this chapter's shoutouts, I would like to thank Jumpy Me, Mustache702, kjay15, LukeLover100, and several guests for the ideas for this chapter! Enjoy the story and forgive the spacing!

Luke put back on his clothing and sat wondering what to do. He couldn't tell the school, that would be disastrous. And he also couldn't ask for someone to drive him home, they would ask why. The only logical solution Luke saw was to suck it up and continue the school day, not wanting to think about the possibility of being a father. He left the girls restroom with a few snickers from passing students. As he walked to his sixth period class, Luke forced himself to stay sane and ordinary for the next two hours. His teachers blamed his inattentiveness of the fact that he was Luke, but it ran so much deeper. Luke was afraid he would be traumatized, but his will was stronger than he thought. On the bus ride home, most of his friends noticed something off about Luke, but made no mention of it. Even his sister Emma seamed concerned, though she kept her distance. As they were dropped off at the bus stop, Emma stopped to talk to a friend, while Luke slowly made his way through the lobby, up the elevator, and sat down on his bed. Then he absolutely lost it. Luke shoved his face into a pillow and started crying and screaming, but it was still loud enough for his mother in the other room to faintly hear it. Concerned, she went to Luke's room and found him red faced and teary eyed. "Oh Lukie what's wrong?" Christina asked worriedly. Luke nearly lost it again at the mention of "Lukie". Amidst his crying, Christina sat next to Luke and hugged him carefully. "Luke please tell me whats wrong, you know I'm always here for you" Christina said hopefully. Luke stopped crying and looked soulfully at his mother. "Connie raped me" Luke coughed out. Christina froze. "What!?" She said in shock. "Creepy Connie raped me. She gassed me, stripped me, handcuffed me to a toilet, and fucked me. And the worst thing is, I think she may be pregnant. Thats what she was after all along" Luke stuttered. Christina was paralyzed, processing the fact her son had been raped by a madwoman. "Don't worry Luke, I will do everything in my power to take care of this Connie problem." Christina said. Suddenly she had an idea, a sick twisted wonderful idea. "For now at least, It's my responsibility that my son is happy, and I know just the thing to cheer you up". Christina got on her knees in front of Luke and started undoing his pants. "Mom what the hell are you doing!?" Luke exclaimed. "It's my job as a mother to make her son feel good and happy, so that's what I'm doing" Christina said as she removed Luke's boxers and pulled out his impressive cock. "Mmm mommy is going to make you feel really good" Christina said licking her lips, her eyes fixed on Luke's cock. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started moving them up and down, gradually getting faster and faster. "Oh god mom" Luke moaned. Christina smiled sexily. "Is mommy making you feel good? Or do you need some extra care to make it all better?" She asked. "I need a little more" Luke said softly. Christina let go of Luke's cock momentarily as she stood up and unbuttoned her blouse. Luke was entranced by the sight of his mother's naked, full breasts. "Wanna taste?" Christina said seductivly. Luke put his mouth around his mother's right nipple and began sucking her breasts as she continued the handjob. "You like that Luke? Does it feel all better now?" Christina said as Luke sucked her big tits. Luke only nodded as his mother jacked him off. "Oh god mom, I'm gonna..." Luke exclaimed. Christina got back on her knees and jacked him off faster. "Yeah Luke? You wanna cum for mommy? That will make it all better right? To cum all over my face?" Christina said sexily. Luke let out a loud moan as he shot his load, covering his mother's face, in her mouth, and all over her tits. "Ooh who's a big boy? Mmm your cum is so tasty. Can I have more?" Christina taunted. "Yes please" Luke replied. Christina bent over and licked the tip of Luke's cock, before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Luke moaned loudly as he became instantly hard again. Christina took off her blouse completely while bobbing on Luke's member, her face still dripping with his hot cum. Luke stared at his slutty topless mother, then grabbed her hair and started face fucking her. Christina gagged as she deapthroated her son. It didn't take long for Luke to cum down his mother's throat. Christina licked her lips and stood up, her cum covered breasts bouncing slightly. She slowly removed her skirt and black lace panties to reveal her clean shaven pussy. Luke smiled, fully undressed himself and laid his mother on the bed with her legs spread. Luke slowly entered his mother's cunt while Christina moaned softly. Luke started fucking his mother hard as she moaned louder and louder. "Oh god Luke! Thats right, pound mommy's pussy!" Christina yelled. Luke fucked his mother's gaping pussy long and hard, until finally he came inside her. "Mom, I..." Luke started. "Don't worry honey, I'm on birth control. You just use me how you want 'til its all better" Christina said seductivly. Luke smiled and got on his knees, before plunging his tongue deep into his mother's pussy. Christina moaned wildly as Luke worked his tongue inside her, faintly tasting his own cum mixed with his mother's love juice. It only took a few minutes for Christina to cum all over her son's face and in his open mouth, much to the excitement of Luke. "Sexy. Hope I didn't miss much" said a voice from behind them. Luke jolted back to see Jessie standing naked in the doorway. Jessie had just woken up to find Shaylee had left to go back to the studio. Not bothering to get dressed, Jessie walked around the apartment looking for Christina, and eventually heard her moans coming from Luke's room. She walked in the doorway, not to Christina with one of her toys, but to find her fucking her son. Christina glanced at her but said nothing, obviously wanting Jessie to enjoy the show. After Luke came hard in her pussy, he ate her out until Christina came all over his face. It was then Jessie decided to announce herself. "Sexy. Hope I didn't miss much" she said, amused at Luke's shocked reaction. She walked up to Luke and looked deep into his eyes. "I think we both know this is long overdue" Jessie said as she began making out with Luke. The taste of Luke's saliva mixed with Christina's cum enthralled Jessie. She stuck out her tongue and licked the remaining cum off Luke's cheeks. Luke then began sucking on Jessie's tits and fingered her pussy. Christina came up from behind them, her face and tit's still coated with Luke's cum. Jessie leaned over Luke's shoulder and did the same for Christina. Jessie squirmed as Luke pleasured her while she made out with Christina and licked the cum off her face and tits. As Jessie finished licking all of Luke's cum off Christina's body, Luke brought her to a powerful orgasm. Jessie's knees buckled, so she laid face down on the bed, giving Luke and Christina a beautiful view of her ass and pussy. Luke pulled her legs over the side of the bed so she was at a right angle, her ass now even more prominent. Luke took his cock and placed it on top of her ass crack. "Do you want me to pound your pussy or fuck your ass?" Luke asked. Jessie felt super turned on by this and said "Please fuck my ass raw". Both Luke and Christina smiled at this as Luke's cock entered Jessie's pretty pink asshole and Christina got in front of Jessie to straddle her face. 'Holy fuck her ass is tight' Luke thought to himself as he fucked Jessie's ass hard. Jessie was moaning as loud as she could manage while licking Christina's pussy. "Mmm such a good slut" Christina said as she combed Jessie's hair with her fingernails. "Damn right she is!" Luke said as he pumped her asshole. It didn't take long for Luke to shoot his load strait up her ass. The hot cum inside her felt so good that Jessie nearly came right there and then. Jessie got so turned on as Luke and Christina fucked her that she came after a few minutes. Then Christina got a bright idea, she laid Jessie on the bed and laid Luke on top of her in a 69 position. Luke was in heaven as his nanny took his big dick in her mouth and sucked him hard. He then started teasing Jessie's clit with his tongue as he face fucked her. Christina stood watching intensely as the two pleasured each other passionately. Then Christina went up and kissed Luke on the forehead, before spanking Jessie's ass hard, making Jessie moan. "Remember you are here to serve him bitch, Luke gets whatever he wants until he feels all better" Christina said as she left the room and came back with a few sex toys. She placed them on the bedside table but held on to one huge dildo for herself. As she shoved the plastic cock up her pussy, she put back on her skirt and blouse. She took one last look at her two lovers going at it and left for work without a word. For the rest of the day Jessie was Luke's bitch, until both Jessie and Luke laid in a pool of cum.

Emma had just gotten off the bus with Luke. She was really afraid something was wrong, mainly because Luke didn't even look at her the whole ride home. She thought about talking to him after they got off, but was distracted when her friend Rosie called her over. "Hey sweet thing" Rosie said in an unusually perky tone. "What's up bestie?" Emma said just before Rosie pressed her lips against Emma's in a powerful kiss. Emma smiled, and led her to the elevator, where they made out until they reached the penthouse. Emma and Rosie had been in a lesbian relationship since they accidentally kissed while working on an art project together. They went to Emma's room and locked the door as Rosie began to remove her top. "Well aren't we eager today?" Emma said admiring Rosie's amazing body. "Only for you baby" Rosie replied as she unhooked her C-cup bra and let it fall to the floor, revealing her perky tits. Emma smiled as she took Rosie's right nipple in her mouth. Rosie moaned as she began to take off Emma's mini skirt. Emma smiled as she and Rosie undressed completely. Emma then laid down on the floor as Rosie straddled her face. Emma lustfully ate out her dripping pussy while Rosie moaned and played with herself. Soon Rosie decided to return the favor and got in the sixty nine position. As both girls licked each other's pussies, neither noticed a figure approach them. "Well what do we have here?" said an invisible voice just as Rosie and Emma came. The girls shrieked and turned behind them, only to find Morgan shirtless standing behind them. Morgan had a strong fetish for dramatic entrances like you'd see in movies. Rosie was cowering in fear from being caught, but Emma seemed entertained by Morgan's appearance. "Oh hey daddy, what's up?" asked Emma as casually as could be. "Well I was on the way to your mother to untie her, but I heard some strange noises coming from your room. Just thought I'd check it out" Morgan said smirking. "Oh yeah? And what did you find?" Emma asked innocently. "Well..." Morgan said "I think I found two horny teenagers desperate for some real action". "I don't know daddy, think you can handle us?" Emma asked challengingly. "Please. If I can handle your mother I can handle the two of you any day" Morgan said smugly. "Good..." Emma said "Get your horny ass over here Rosie and get ready for some real fun". Rosie reluctantly got out from behind the bed, but after realizing they weren't in trouble, strutted up next to Emma. "Now if someone would help me out of these" Morgan said motioning to his pants. Rosie immediately got on her knees and undid Morgan's belt, as well as pull down his jeans revealing his bulging boxers. The sight made Rosie so horny that she took one hand and began finger fucking herself. As Rosie pulled Morgan's underwear off, his fully erect cock sprang up in her face and touced her lips. Without hesitation, Rosie opened her lips and took half of Morgan's huge erection in her mouth while jacking off the other half with her free hand. During all this, Emma sat on her bed masterbating to her best friend blowing her dad. "So daddy, how is she? Any better than me or mommy?" Emma said sexily. Morgan simply moaned, unable to respond during Rosie's blowjob. He would never tell Christina this, but Rosie was almost a better blow than her. "God Emma, can I borrow your friend sometimes?" Morgan said between groans. "How about it Rosie? Wanna be my dad's sex slave?" Emma asked. Rosie only nodded as she bobbed on Morgan's cock. Morgan groaned loudly as he cane hard in Rosie's mouth. Rosie simply stood there in silence as cum dribbled down her cheek. "One slut down, one to go" said Morgan as he approached Emma. "Ooh what are you gonna do to me daddy?" said Emma innocently. "I am gonna fuck your tight little pussy until you cum on my cock" replied Morgan smugly. Emma smiled sexily and bent over on the bed, giving her father full access to her wet, dripping pussy. Morgan took his huge cock and shoved it strait up her pussy, bringing a scream of pain and pleasure from Emma. As Emma was fucked long and hard, Rosie came up and laid next to her, her mouth still filled with cum. Before Emma could ask what she was doing, Rosie locked lips with Emma in a heated makeout session. The combination of the kiss, the taste of her father's cum, and Morgan fucking her pussy hard nearly brought her over the edge. Rosie reluctantly broke the kiss to allow Emma to breathe, but Emma could still taste the leftover cum in her mouth. "Oh yeah daddy, fuck this little bitch. Oh yeah... OH YEAH DADDY! FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK ME... FUCK ME... OH GOD IM CUMMING!" Emma screamed as she had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Suddenly the room became still, as everyone reveled in the intense pleasure they had just experienced. "Well..." Morgan said, "Time to go find your mother".


End file.
